


Not Today:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day At The Beach, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugging/Hugs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Pizza, Playing/Having Fun, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sunsets, Thinking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was with his family, as he was relaxing since he got diagnosed with the radiation poisoning, He thought about what he had been through in the past 8 years, since he got home to Hawaii, What happens to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Not Today:

*Summary: Steve was with his family, as he was relaxing since he got diagnosed with the radiation poisoning, He thought about what he had been through in the past 8 years, since he got home to Hawaii, What happens to him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett-Williams was watching his kids, Grace & Charlie Williams play around on the beach, It had been such a wonderful day, & he wishes that it didn't end, cause it's nice that they are all together like this, He smiled, as he watches Grace teach her little brother all about the ocean, from when she was 8 years old, when she was hanging out with him.

 

He thought about all that he went through, Ever since he came back home to Hawaii, He thought about his father, whom he missed very much everyday. He thought about his friends, & the little ohana, that they formed, He was extremely lucky to have them in his life. He thought about Wo Fat, & all the drama that he brought with him, & finally killing him in their last showdown. The Five-O Commander was able to rest, knowing that his father's killer is dead, & that his father could rest in peace.

 

He thought about his husband, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, It took them awhile to get to where they are today, They didn't get along at first, but it took awhile, & they were best friends, before they were a couple. Now, The Island Rumors are true, They are married, & they're inseparable. They trust each other, & never hid secrets from each other, & Steve was happy to have a normal relationship for once in his life.

 

He thought about his sister, Mary-Ann McGarrett, & how much progress that they made in their relationship, He was so glad that they are close again, Also, He was glad that she made the decision to adopt her baby, Joan, who was the apple of everyone's eye. He vowed to always be there for them, & he intends on making sure that they are always taken care of, & never have to go without. **"I ** _am_** **_so_** glad that Mary-Ann decided to stay,  & not move back to LA"**, Steve thought to himself, as he relaxed further in his chair.

 

He thought about dying, & the possibility of not being here anymore, But he sat up straighter, & said to himself once more thinking, **"I am gonna die, But _ **not**_ today"** , & he knew that he even has to take care of himself even better. He has a family that depends on them, & he isn't gonna let them down for anything in the world.

 

Danny came out, & the blond noticed that his lover was in deep thought, "You're okay ?", he asked with concern, as he hands him some lemonade. "Yeah, I was just thinking about the past 8 years, & what we went through, I am so lucky to have you in my life, & met you the way that I did", he confessed, as he leaned up to kiss him, & Danny met him halfway, & they shared a couple of kisses. Then, He sat down, & joined his partner watching their kids having some fun.

 

The sun was setting, & Grace & Charlie came up to them, "Can we get pizza for dinner tonight, Danno, Pop, Please ?", she gave them her puppy dog eyes, Charlie joined in too, double teaming them. "How can we say no to that, Danno ?", The Handsome Brunette asked with a chuckle, "You can't", Charlie said, & the five year old little boy came up on to Steve's lap, & cuddled with him, He had the biggest smile for his fathers, which warmed their hearts.

 

"Sure, Come on, Let's get ready, Okay ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he & Steve got up, & they led their children into the house, where they were gonna wash up & change, so they are ready for family dinner, & some family fun. Steve said with a smile, as he whispered, "We **_are_** really lucky", Danny nodded in agreement, "We sure are", he said, as they went to their own bedroom, so they can get ready to. They were out  & about in a matter of seconds, after closing, & locking everything up.

 

The End.


End file.
